Family is Soul Deep
by savannahamminga
Summary: Century is a fifteen year old Human/Monster hybrid that is raising a five year old Frisk. He dreams of returning to the underground and his two long lost brothers. He faces hardships once he enters the underground with Frisk. The least of his worries is the fact that his brothers think that he died seven years ago along with their father.
1. Prologue

Hello all! I am cross posting this from AO3 due to lack of response there!

I disclaim!

* * *

Excerpt from _'A History of War Vol. I: Monsters and Humans'_

 _Long ago there were two races: Humans and Monsters. The existed peacefully, until war broke out between the two because of a horrible misunderstanding. The monsters were drove deep underground_ _and have not_ _been seen since_ _because of a barrier placed over the mountain._

* * *

Century Gothic Aster ran a pale hand through his pitch black shoulder length hair as he made his way up Mt. Ebbot with his precious cargo, his adopted sister/daughter Frisk. After seven long years he was finally going home. "Just you wait, Frisk! You are gonna love your new home! You are also gonna love your Uncles!" He saud as they neared the top. He did not see the hole or the root in front of the hole until he tripped on one and fell into the other.

As he fell his only thoughts were to protect his little one.

That and _'Oh Shit!'_

* * *

I'm sorry that it is so short. There really wasn't much to put in the prologue.

Please review

People who send fan art will have their work, if they want, showcased on AO3 and my new Tumblr! They will also receive goodies!


	2. Ch 1: Down the Rabbit Hole Again

Sorry for the long delay in the chapter. I had lost my inspiration for this fic. I recently got it back, though. Chapters will be slow-ish to update.

I NOW HAVE AN ASK BLOG FOR CEN AND EVENTUALLY THE WHOLE YOUNGEST FONT AU! I NEED AN ARTIST/ARTISTS WILLING TO HELP ME OUT WITH THE ARTWORK FOR IT!

.com

I disclaim!

* * *

Down the Rabbit Hole Once More

Century woke up with a groan. His skull felt like someone had played whack a mole with it. The half human checked the child that they had raised was alright. Frisk blinked up at Cen and giggled. They reached up into Cen's hair and pulled out a pretty golden flower.

(Buttercups!) Frisk signed to Century.

(Yes, Frisk, Buttercups. I wonder how they started growing down here. They are not native to this area.) Cen signed back thoughtfully. (No matter. Let's find my Father and Brothers.) Cen stood up with the child in his arms. He looked around and found an exit to the chamber that he was in. Frisk and Century had an odd way of communicating. Cen had taught Frisk how to 'speak in hands' like Gaster had taught him and now they used a combo of spoken and signed words to communicate. Frisk only ever spoke around people they liked and trusted.

"I can't wait to meet Grandpa and Uncles!" Frisk's sweet voice rang out into the silence.

"Neither can I, dear one. Now, let's see where we are." Cen answered quietly. He smiled at his child's enthusiasm. He had raised Frisk on stories of his family and the underground. Cen thought of how he and frisk became a family.

* * *

(Flashback sorta)

Century Gothic Aster was only 8 years old when his father, with the aid of miss Toriel used his magic to raise Cen out of the underground through the hole in the mountain. King Asgoe had found out that Century was half human in both body and soul. Cen was a lab accident gone weird, truthfully. His existence was a fluke. Gaster and Alphys had made his soul by accident and Gaster had made sure he would survive.

That was why Gaster was banishing his youngest son from the underground.

Cen with the help of a kindly old man and 200 bucks had made his way to a small town with an orphanage in the country. He had made many friends in the town. Most importantly he had met his adoptive mother there. Molly Carol was only 22 years old and working as a waitress at the Diner Cen had breakfast at when he first entered the town. She had laughed when he had first tried the heavenly food known as bacon. As a rule, living underground, all monsters were vegan. Before that sunny morning Century had never tasted real meat. Cen had fallen in love.

When Century was 9 Molly adopted him. Two weeks after that She married her long time love, Peter Hooper. when Cen was 10 everything changed. Moly had given birth to a beautiful baby girl they named Frisk. The young parents named Cen Frisk's godfather. Sadly Molly and Peter Hooper died just six months later in a flash flood.

Century Gothic and Frisk were shunted off to Molly's older sister, Muriel. Muriel was nice, but very busy and not around a lot. Cen stepped up to the plate and took over Frisk's care. Muriel had also mistaken Cen for a girl and had bought him dresses to wear. Century decided that the dresses were very pretty and just started wearing them.

Frisk had always been a quiet child and it got worse when Muriel married a CEO of a Tech company. He was cold and disliked children. He disliked it even more that Frisk hated being called a girl or a boy and Century just didn't care what gender he was labeled as.

Century kept his monster side hidden to everyone except Frisk. They loved it when Cen would let his hold on his human form go halfway and end up with skeleton arms and legs. His hybrid form was the most comfortable for him, anyway.

* * *

Cen snapped out of his thoughts as he entered a chamber with a patch of sunny grass in the middle. In the middle of the grass was a familiar flower.

"Hi, Flowey. Long time, no see" Century said casually, loving the confusion that spread across the face of the flower monster.

"Do I know you?" the flower asked.

"It's me... 'The Freak of Nature' as you so lovingly called me as a little kid. How does it feel knowing that I've been on the surface all these years?" Century said curiously to his childhood tormentor. Flowey had belittled and attacked Cen when he was ages five to six. His Father had found out about Alphys' mistake when Century had started acting oddly and ended up with odd injuries. Gaster had _words_ with the flower and Flowey stopped bugging Century afterwards.

"I-it's you! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?" Flowey yelled, his face morphing into something demonic looking.

"I'm coming home with my kid."

"HA! You're a parent to a human? HAHAHAHAHA! I feel bad for the kid!"

"At least I have a family" Century Gothic shot back with a smirk, enjoying the verbal banter.

"Your ' _family_ ' thinks that you're dead. Your daddy dearest _is_ dead. Died by his own creation" Flowey informed Cen, cruelly. Century suddenly wasn't enjoying the conversation. "Why don't you join him?" The flower monster asked before he attacked. Cen Dodged before attacking back with a wave of bones flying through the air. Flowey hit a few out of the air and lashed out with his vines before getting blasted by a fireball. Cen whirled around, his left eye blazing, the right eye a black void.

"Oh dear! It has been so long since I have seen anything like that. I knew you would be back, Century. I just never expected that you would re-enter the mountain the way you left it. With a Human Child as well! Come here dear, let me heal you both." Toriel hurried over to the two children. Their injuries were quickly taken care of. She quickly lead them through the ruins. Cen let Frisk do the puzzles, laughing along with Toriel at how enthusiastic the toddler was about them.

"My, your little one has such energy!" Toriel commented as Frisk played in some leaves. They both cooed as Frisk hugged Napstablook after avoiding a fight with the ghost. The ghost monster hadn't wanted to fight a toddler. Cen and Toriel shared a look.

"Naptablook, Why don't you come with us and keep Frisk company while Toriel and I talk?" Cen asked the timid ghost.

"O-ok? if that would make you h-happy?"

* * *

Not long after adding Napstablook to their group, the odd party arrived at Toriel's cute little home. Blooky nad Frisk stayed outside to play. Toriel lead Century to her kitchen. He let his hold on his human form go and let his form settle completely into that of a skeleton monster. in his skeleton form he looked a lot like his eldest brother, just taller and slimmer and at that moment, without the same grin. In fact, it looked like he had no teeth, the malleable bones that made up his face were pressed together around his mouth, setting it into a grim line.

"Was what that flower said true? Do my Brothers think that I fell down? Is my father gone? What has happened since that jealous monster told Asgore about what i actually am and convinced the king to use my soul to break the barrier?" Cen asked. his mouth never opening, but the bones around his mouth moving like they would if they were lips, almost.

"It told the truth, I'm afraid. I only found out recently, myself. Sans has been using the door of the ruins to tell jokes, and I have been joining him. Doctor Gaster made me promise never to tell anyone that you were still alive and on the surface, so I have been acting as if I know nothing of your family. Sans thinks that you are dead and so does Papyrus. I have no idea what happened to your father. Sans never talks about him." Toriel informed Century as she made some chamomile tea for the two of them. "Knowing this, what do you plan on doing?" The kind goat lady asked

"I don't know." Cen sighed after a few silent minutes. It was a lot to process. "For now, I'll play it by ear, I suppose. For now I won't be telling Sans who I am, if I run into him. I'm gonna have to do things a bit differently than I originally planned." Cen said while rubbing where his ears would be in his human form. He could feel a headache forming. "Originally I was going to reunite with my family and chill for a few months to see if there would be a way to use the human part of my soul to break the barrier. I am willing to sacrifice my human side, if need be. Doing that may kill me, on the flip side. I am hoping father is still around and he and Sans just had a falling out and that's why he never mentions him. If not... " Cen trailed off. Gaster was key to Cen's original plan on how to break the barrier. He really was worried about his father.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, my child." Toriel was momentarily stunned to realize that Century was in fact still a child. To her he seemed like an adult in his maturity. "Would you like to stay here for a few days?" She asked, wanting to help him as much as she could. She also wanted to get to know the adorable little Frisk some more.

"I would love to. I'm sure Frisk would too." Cen said with a grateful smile. A familiar grin on his face.

* * *

Please review

People who send fan art will have their work, if they want, showcased on AO3 and my new Tumblr! They will also receive goodies!

'Till next time!


	3. Ch 2: Time with Tori

Sorry for the delay. life has been busy.

Century's ask blog is centurygothicaster on Tumblr

FriendlyNeighborHoodTrash from Ao3 I would be deeply honored if you would do Art for this. I love your stories on Ao3. My Ao3 is ShatteredAngel and the name of the fic is the same as it is here.. I have some Ao3 exclusive stories there.

Also if anyone wants to play Terraria and minecraft with me on Xbox live, my handle is NanashiAckerman. I have rules, though

no trash talk

no griefing and looting of other people's things ( including shops I have set up)

no pvp

and most of all: HAVE FUN!

I disclaim.

* * *

Three days after arriving in the Underground, Century Gothic Aster was in Toriel's kitchen reading an old spy novel. It was helping him get in the mindset of an undercover agent, so to speak. He knew that the barrier had to be broken sooner, not later. That was why Cen was going incognito as a human woman the whole time he and Frisk went through the Underground.

The people on the surface told the tale of the Monster/Human War as a cautionary tale. They used the story as a way to dissuade prejudice and hate. The surface was ready to have the monsters among them once more.

That, of course, was not the only reason that Century had decided to return to the Underground. The one major reason was that Richard, Muriel's husband had talked the airy woman into sending Century back to the orphanage. Century was having none of that. He refused to be separated from his child. He was he one raising Frisk. He was the one to help them learn how to walk and talk, to spell and read, and to sign. He had been there from the very beginning. Frisk's birth parents had made him Frisk's caretaker if anything were to happen to them. So Cen had Stolen a few choice prototypes of Richards and had packed what they needed the most and ran.

The first piece of tech was a voice changer built into a soft leather choker. The machinery was built into the leather while the controls were built into a pendant hanging from it.

And the second and last piece of tech was a Backpack that worked like the ones in the Pokemon games.

Cen laughed to himself as he imagined the look on Richard's face when he realized that his two most funded and most likely to make a profit from had been stolen from under his nose. Century was very proud of himself for that.

Toriel's friend Muffet had found out about Century the day he arrived. That had been an interesting experience. Frisk immediately adored the spider lady. Cen was confused, since Frisk was usually a very shy child, but they had so far immediately took a liking to any monsters that they met. They had flirted their way into the hearts of all of the citizens of the Ruins. Cen was completely baffled, but in the end decided to go with it. Frisk had always been different.

Muffet had also taken a liking to Frisk and also seemed to like Cen, or the absolute chaos Cen and Frisk was likely to cause. Muffet loved anything new and gossip worthy. She had provided the two with some new clothes. Mainly dresses for Cen to go with his plan of posing as an adult female human. For Frisk it was a few striped sweaters and other gender neutral clothing. As a half skeleton monster his gender was a bit fluid, since Skeletons technically had no real gender. It was all mental really. I think, therefor I am'. His aunt Courier used to be his uncle. Courier had a job as the Riverperson the last time Cen was in the Underground. He wondered if they still were.

Century's fake name was going to be Cenna (pronounced 'Sen-uh') since it was close to his nickname and easy to remember. "I have to start calling myself a female and get into that mentality of being a woman. Starting now. I have to be ready to face the Underground." Cen said to himself.

It was the last night Cen and Frisk were staying in the ruins. Frisk seemed really antsy and in a bit of a hurry. Saying that they had stayed to long. Cen was confused at their behavior. He was even more confused at the fact Frisk had found a Flowerpot and some soil. He had a sinking suspicion at their intended use. He was hoping that he was wrong, but he was more than likely right. If that was what Frisk wanted, though. Cen would comply, he wanted to help Flowey as well, deep down. He knew who the flower used to be, from reading Alphys' notes in secret one day. Cen had a soft spot for kids, and Asriel was a kid, flower or not.

Toriel entered the livingroom as Century was putting a book away. "Century, I made something for you that will help with your disguise. I say that I made it, but, in all actuality I just redid the old enchantments on it. It is an old soul glamour bracelet. It will hide the monster part of your soul and help a tiny bit with the pain." Toriel motioned for Cen to give her his wrist. Once the bracelet was on Cen changed forms. He was now a she and a human. "I added some enchantments to it. It will now make it appear that you have breasts. You will still need to wear that choker to change your voice, since you never learned that magic before. I can't teach you since it is a skeleton thing." Cen was overcome with gratitude.

"Thank you, Tori. I don't even know how to begin to repay you." Cen gave the goat woman hug and then dashed off to show his child. Toriel chuckled at the hybrid's enthusiasm.

* * *

People who give me art get goodies.

Please review

Ja ne~


End file.
